Character List Lore
Notable Autismos on /ic/ * Teal Line Guy- An anon who had good fundies and gave out lots of redlines except they were teal colored (a few of them anyway) and they were actually good. Got doxxed by the butthurt jellyfags after massive drama and dick measuring contests. Possibly might be a pedophile as he applies the most of his rendering and anatomical form to mostly underage characters and seems to prefer drawing them more. Seems to be influenced by a Pixiv artist by the name of Conoghi. Alternate names: Teal, Simon, Teal Liner, Teal-guy, The Teal Line Guy, Tealer *'ThDark' - Another /ic/ legend, and an artist who has a love of sci fi and prop work. Also appears to have a soft spot for military designs. Originally fell for the realism meme and got very good. This is his FIRST sculpture he made with a fucking pencil, a broken pen clip and some Super Sculpey. Alternate names: Cameron Sewell, Cameron, Cam, Linework god His paintings were also great considering he was and STILL is using just your standard shitty Paint Tool Sai. Funny thing is, he also made memes which are still extremely dank and "lol epic". He eventually circled around to making more of his cartoony pieces he would sometimes and eventually became the linework god we all know today. He had a Patreon which ended up giving him absolutely no income, which is surprising seeing how skilled this motherfucker is, he's been grinding away since day fucking one. That being said, he's doing pretty good for himself despite being a total doofus at making his art accessible online and despite breaking up a 5-year-old relationship with his girlfriend. These 2 sites are the primary sites he uploads and gets the most views on, most notably Tumblr, followed by Twitter. Surprisingly, he also still posts to Deviantart. https://thdark.tumblr.com/ https://twitter.com/thdark101?lang=en https://www.artstation.com/thdark *'Tehmeh - One of the few d/ic/ks who has actually made it into the mainstream concept/illustration industry. '''Was chilling with the rest of these mofos like '''ThDark' and Teal in the OG days and is responsible for this self-improvement picture right here. Alternate names: Olly Lawson, Olly Used to post on Deviantart but mostly posts stuff and gets views from ArtStation now. https://www.artstation.com/olly * Akirel - Mid level artist autist who thinks they can beat Ruan Jua. His painting skills are relatively OK for a mid-level artist but is not professional level yet. Rumored to be Nosebro at some point, but after some time it became evident that this might not be the case and eventually regressed past Nosebro's skill. Alternate names: Aki *'Nile Far'- A somewhat decent artist that still hasn't made it yet in terms of skill. His rendering and coloring skills are sort of competent and his ability to draw figures with minimal construction is much better than the average d/ic/k. Is slightly lazy in his studies though, and if he simply drew as much as some of the /las/ autists he could possibly become god tier. Alternate names: Nile * NoseBro - An arrogant faggot who is actually somewhat decent at his fundamentals but never improves due to his refusal to use references or actually finish a damn piece. His rendering and coloring skills are basically non-existent, and his style is basically just a worse version of Nile Far's anime pieces. Also here is him getting cucked by Putsu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqOiDj5IQaM. When interviewed about this event he was quoted as saying " The judges were biased and I DEMAND a recount", which shows his lack of maturity and sportsmanship. Nosebro is French coming from the mighty land of Canadia, this is arguably the worst part. He also has dodgy morals: when asked about the half+7 rule, he said quote :"I only divide by half". When asked about abortion he responded by saying "only for minorities". Has a discord server and Tumblr. Alternate names: Nosey, Nose, Nosefag, Nosegirl, Nosapalooza, Nose Feratu, etc. * Firez- Another actually decent artist that still hasn't made it yet in terms of skill. Still has problems with fundies and faces but is slowly improving. The most notable flaw in his faces is Same Face Syndrome His already good coloring and rendering skill has improved considerably and is starting to approach pro tier. Is from Honduras. Alternate names: None that I'm aware of * Brian Comforti- Fine artist that seems to have trouble blending. Also seems to think he's much better than he is like Nosebro, but once in a while his portraits are good. Also has a podcast here: https://soundcloud.com/user-444323605/same-old-shit-podcast-episode-4. Brian is well known for liking a mole adorned cam-girl which he historically believed he would marry. Alternate names: Brian, Comforti * Kyle- Just another "muh render" hentai artist who still makes fundamental mistakes. Is found in porn threads and also is known for his ability to draw appealing feet. Alternate names: Footfag * Malaysia- Basically just a butthurt /pol/ attention whore who can't accept that he's trash. Tries to stir up drama about himself in a convoluted way but usually is too autistic to do so without being painfully obvious. Also is very good at driving beginners who are better than him away, and uses his fuccboi cronies to help him do so. Has improved over the years but has basically no rendering skill to speak of. Has made several comics, one of them called "The Adventures of Christ-chan". Alternate names: Maldraw, Mike * Illastrat- A delusional autist who thinks his /beg/ tier portraits with no appeal are "fine art". Also is one of those entitled faggots who think that being a blackfag is why everyone hates him.In reality, most of the non /pol/ anons here don't give a fuck about the color or gender of a untalented dumbass on the internet. The worst part is he makes a new thread every time he posts. Alternate names: That Illustrat faggot * Chunbum Park- Same as Illastrat 'except this time he's a Korean (ironic because Asians are usually god-tier artists). In terms of skill he'd be high /beg/ tier, but saying that is like saying you're good at riding a bike with training wheels. Alternate names: ''Pastelchu, Chum Bum, Chum, Chunk Bum, Cum Bum '' '' *'Jimmy-' Oh look, it's another insane tradfag who's kinda shit on /ic/ again! His proportions and values are competent due to his robotic approach to art using grids and measuring. However, most all of his works look like complete garbage as he, like '''Nosebro, doesn't finish his goddamn pieces and leaves them in these sloppy unfinished states. Eventually he'll redo them and make them into a reflection of his mental insanity all the while making 100 damn posts shitting up whatever thread he happens to browse through (even the hentai anime threads, which is sort of amusing). Alternate names: That autistic tradfag, Jim * Chicoalte - 'Secretly a girl, autistic, makes the alt thread ops. Suffers from either anxiety or depression and can barely be described as a pleasant person. Alternate Names: ''Chico, Chico-san * 'David -' Furry scum, highly social being. Shitposts furries and is extremely gay. Is on every Discord and in every thread, somehow. Gets banned every other day for furry posting and is regularly told by one anon (me, the Robotanon) to draw cute girls instead but doesn't listen because he's too gay for his own good Alternate Names: ''Dog boy, Doggy boy, Furfag,that Furfag Guy, '' * '''Yev - '''Basically another /ic/ user who wants to draw loli porn but is kinda so-so with proportions and form. Has a decent sexy style going for him, is too autistic to turn his figure drawing focus into something fully polished. His coloring skills are garbage, and unironically uses MSPaint as his primary drawing program. Is only notable because he keeps on trying to be relevant on Sinix's and Sycra's radar. Unsurprisingly, he also has a fur affinity account by the name of ''Yeveral''.' Alternate Names: ''Yev-san, Yeveral, that one faggot